


Jack o' lantern

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Series: HP Halloween drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: Hermione and Ron help Harry create new memories.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: HP Halloween drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993840
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Jack o' lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [HP Halloween](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: pumpkins. Cross posted [here](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/224013.html).

“So what’s the purpose of this again?” Ron asked, glaring at his pumpkin in frustration. His pumpkin carving wasn’t going so well.  
  
  
“Well,” Hermione began, and Ron was already rolling his eyes, seeking commiseration with Harry. Harry couldn’t bring himself to smile, not this time. He wanted to hear what Hermione had to say.  
  
  
“Well,” she said again, waving her hand in Ron’s face to get his attention, “Jack o’ lanterns are said to ward off spirits and the undead on Samhain.”  
  
  
Ron pulled a face, turning his pumpkin around to show them the frankly appalling design. “This thing is gonna keep Inferi away? Sorry, but I don’t buy it.”  
  
  
Hermione huffed. “It’s a Muggle Halloween tradition. You don’t have to buy it. It’s just meant to be fun.”  
  
  
Harry looked down at the pumpkin before him and frowned. “I was never allowed to carve a pumpkin at the Dursley’s,” he said. Hermione and Ron shared a sorrowful look.  
  
  
Letting out a sardonic laugh, Harry added, “They did let me clean up all the pumpkin guts. You wouldn’t believe some of the places Dudley got them.”  
  
  
“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said, hurrying over to her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so sorry!”  
  
  
Ron came over too, hugging Harry close and kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry too,” he said, rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s lower back. “I didn’t mean to be such an arse about it.”  
  
  
“I know,” Harry said. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the sting of tears. “I know you are.”  
  
  
“Harry, I know you don’t have good memories growing up--” Hermione began.  
  
  
Ron scoffed. “Understatement!”  
  
  
“--but we’re going to make new memories, beautiful memories. All together.”  
  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling at them. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
